Useless
by orange-stars
Summary: 'It was useless after all...' - An Ao-FemKuro fic...sad story...


Do not own kuroko no basuke... 'w'

* * *

"Shoot! I should have brought my umbrella!" dark blue haired boy shouted as he looked at the heavy rain in front of the entrance. He didn't believe what the morning news had said. That rain would fall down this afternoon.

It was freaking hot this morning! What do you expect?

He sighed heavily as he squat down and stared at the heavy rain. What's more his childhood friend Satsuki left him because she was asked to do an errand so he was alone today.

"Today's not my lucky day." He blurted out as he continued to stare at the rain.

"It's unusual for you to say that." A voice had spoken making the dark blue haired boy startled and fell his back on the floor.

"Whoa! TETSU! W-when-h-how long did you stay here?" he pointed out as he touched his chest at the same time he was sweating profusely all of the sudden. "You could have given me a heart attack!" he added.

"Aomine-kun should not say heart attack. Only adults can have heart attack. Is Aomine-kun an old person? You don't look stress to me either."

"I'm not old!" he said out loud.

"I know Aomine-kun. So please stop saying heart attack." The owner of the voice said bending knees and look at the dark haired boy.

"Tetsu, why are you still in school? I thought you went home already?" the boy said as he stood up and the person as well stood up. They were both staring at each other until the other person started talking.

"Momoi-san asked me a favor that I have to take care of Aomine-kun. She told me that Aomine-kun does not always believe in the weather report and needs to be look after in this kind of situation. And Aomine-kun don't always bring his umbrella. That's what she said to me." Tetsu said apathetically making the boy's eyebrow twitched.

'That Satsuki!' he thought angrily as he imagines the girl's tongue out face.

"I'm also worried too." Tetsu said silently making Aomine's eyes widened at the same time felt the heavy rain squirting on him. Making him wet.

"Here…" Tetsu handed him an umbrella.

Aomine took the umbrella from the girl's hand and open the umbrella. "Thanks Tetsu." He said before walking away. But before he could move a step a hand stopped him making him turned to look at the girl.

In seconds, Tetsu was wearing a black and white rain coat with dog ears, this made the dark blue haired boy wanted to laugh but he choose not to remember the girl can be scary when she's mad.

"You forgot to say thank you." She said bluntly making the teen burst out in laughter.

"Thank you!" he grinned at her making the girl smile and started walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Aomine said as he covered the girl with the umbrella.

"I'm wearing my rain coat so please use it." She said.

"Nah, I want share the umbrella with you and besides the raincoat is too big for you. And you might trip over if you're not careful. Where did you buy that?" He said as they started walking together in the heavy rain.

"It was a gift. But they gave me the largest size, because I said I'm a middle school student." this made the dark blue haired teen laugh and touched the girl's head that was cover with the hood.

"But it looks good on you." he said smiling at her.

"Really?" she continued to stare at him making the teen suddenly felt embarrass at her.

"Shut up. I'm getting wet here. Let's walk a little faster." he said out loud.

"Then I'll move away from the umbrella so you can have it by youself."

"No, Satsuki might kill me if I don't do this."

"Really?"

"Not those puppy eyes look! Let's walk faster, Tetsu. The rain's getting stronger."

"Alright."

"You can hold my arm…. if you want to."

"Ok, I'll hold onto your arm so that when I trip over you too would fall on the ground."

"Hey! Don't do tha- ah! Tetsu!" Aomine screamed as the girl slipped and he too fell on the ground.

* * *

Tetsu sighed as she stared at the heavy rain at the entrance of the sport complex.

Today's result was unexpected, she knew her team would win against Touou but she couldn't imagine that Aomine had improved a lot after third year middle school. She couldn't help but feel her eyes going wet again. With her right hand swollen after she hit the wall a couple of times until it gave a dark bluish color.

She bit her lip and started walking towards the heavy rain but before she could get wet an umbrella cover her making her stop walking.

Turning around to see to a familiar dark blue haired teen wearing a black raincoat, she wanted to walk faster.

Away from the umbrella...

Away from him...

But she didn't... Instead she took the umbrella from the dark haired teen's hand.

Aomine noticed Tetsu's hand was swollen. He wanted to ask her when she had that bruised on her hand.

'Should I ask her?' he asked himself. They were both standing in the middle of the heavy rain.

"Hey. Tetsu… "

"Aomine-kun… I have to go… I'm gonna catch up with the others." the girl said as she started walking away leaving the dark haired teen without even saying thanks to him.

Aomine continued to stare at the girl who was now running far away from him with the umbrella.

'I knew you would say that…rather than saying thank you' he thought smirking.

Tetsu continued to run until she accidentally tripped on the ground.

She stayed on the ground for at least a minute before standing up from the ground. And in her bag, there was a black and white raincoat.

' It was useless... to return his smile after all...'

* * *

It's my first fic and this based on the interhigh match. And also Kuro's not a player instead the team's manager. (just a little info because the story's too vague hahaha…)and there is no romance involve in here. Just a sad story.


End file.
